Un plan machiavélique
by Darkie59
Summary: Keii est amoureux et Ryo aussi alors pourquoi ne pas s'aider tout simplement? K à M selon les passages.


- Dites vous pensez que c'est vrai cette histoire ?

- Quelle histoire Massu ?

- Ryo et Keii c'est juste une rumeur ou ces deux-là ils sont ensemble ?

- Hmm Pi, tu es super proche de Ryo ne ? Alors tu en penses quoi ?

- Écoute Tego je n'en pense rien et vous devriez arrêter de jouer aux commères tous les deux ! Si vraiment Ryo et Keii forment un couple on va rapidement le savoir. Ryo n'est pas réputé pour sa discrétion ! Et Keii... Il fait ce qu'il peut le pauvre.

- Tu n'es pas super sympa Pi mais tu as raison comme d'habitude ! Dis je peux avoir un câlin ?

Sur ces mots Tegoshi s'élança dans les bras de Yamashita et la journée pu débuter comme à son accoutumée au sein du groupe NEWS. Shige dormait dans son coin sur le canapé, Tego se blottissait dans les bras de Yamashita pendant que Massu boudait en regardant cette scène. Il ne manquait que Ryo et Keii et cette absence alimentait les rumeurs.

- Salut tout le monde ! Ça va ?

- Ça va Keii et toi ?

- Comme d'habitude Massu. Tu boudes encore ?

- Ben oui Tego il m'abandonne de nouveau pour le corps trop musclé de Pi ! J'en ai marre ! Moi aussi j'ai des muscles !

- Hmm ta vie est un calvaire à cause de Tego !

- Eh Keii ! C'est pas vrai ! J'aime Massu promis ! Mais le torse de Pi il est confortable.

Peu de temps après Ryo daignait enfin se montrer. Il avait l'air fatigué. Des cernes noirs et profonds creusaient son regard. Sa nuit avait du être courte. Il ne prit même pas la peine de saluer ses amis. Trop crevé pour ça et après avoir expulsé Shige sans ménagement du canapé il s'allongea et termina, ou débuta, personne ne saurait le dire, sa nuit. Quand monsieur Nishikido consentit enfin à se lever Tego ne pu bien longtemps résister à la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Ryo, pourquoi est ce que tu as l'air aussi fatigué ?

- Keii m'épuise.

- Vous... Vous sortez ensemble ?

- A ton avis Tego ? Tu penses qu'il m'épuise parce que nous jouons aux cartes tous les soirs ? Bon je te laisse maintenant je dois me mettre à bosser sérieusement ou Pi finira par me tuer.

Et sans un mot de plus il laissa là Tegoshi qui, encore sous le choc, essayait d'analyser les paroles de son aîné. Puis soudain « MASSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUU j'ai un truc à te raconter ! VIENSSSS ». En l'entendant hurler ainsi Ryo se tourna vers Keii et tous les deux se firent un sourire entendu. Leur plan allait fonctionner à la perfection grâce à ces deux pipelettes.

Deux jours plus tôt dans les vestiaires des NEWS.

Il ne restait plus que Ryo et Keii maintenant. Ryo avait demandé à son cadet de l'attendre là après les répétitions. Il devait lui parler et on ne contredit pas Nishikido, Keii le savait depuis longtemps ! Alors il était là et il écoutait bien sagement son ami.

- Keii je sais que tu veux Okura ne fait pas l'innocent d'accord !

- Mais non, c'est... c'est... c'est...

- Sérieux Keii déjà que tu louches alors si en plus tu bégayes tu vas perdre tous les fans assez bizarres pour te trouver beau !

- Mais t'es vraiment dégueulasse c'est pas possible ! Je ne louche pas je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois ! Je...

- Oui je sais tu regardes juste sur le côté. Mais on s'en tape de ça ! Le plus important c'est que tu es attiré par Okura pas vrai !

- Comment tu le sais ? Je veux dire non mais...

- La dernière fois que j'ai réuni NEWS et kanja, une belle connerie au vu de la tête de mon appartement après ça si tu veux mon avis., le glouton a bien entendu passé son temps la tête dans mon frigo ! Et je t'ai vu loucher sur son fessier et...

- Ryo arrête avec ce truc de loucher ! C'est lourd à la fin !

- Ok mais enfin bref personne ne regarde ainsi un ami sauf si on a envie de s'envoyer en l'air avec. J'ai tort ?

- … Il m'intéresse mais pourquoi tu m'en parles ?

- J'ai envie de quelqu'un et pour l'avoir j'ai besoin de ton aide et si toi tu veux Okura tu as besoin de moi. Il cache bien son jeu le petit mais en réalité une seule chose le passionne : piquer les jouets des autres. Si tu veux qu'il te regarde alors fait semblant de sortir avec moi ! Tu seras soudainement très intéressant pour lui ! Et moi je pourrai ensuite me rapprocher de ma cible. Bref c'est du gagnant gagnant ! Tu marches avec moi ?

- … D'accord !

Une poignée de main vint sceller cet accord et le plan machiavélique de Ryo se mit en place ! Première étape lancer la rumeur grâce à une allusion plus ou moins discrète. Keii s'en chargea avec brio et très rapidement Massu eut vent de l'existence de cette supposée relation. Seconde étape : confirmer tout cela devant Tegoshi qui aurait tôt fait de répandre la nouvelle au sein de toute l'agence. Une fois cette étape franchie on passerait enfin au moment crucial : « prouver par des actes que c'était vrai » et il était temps de commencer !

Mercredi 4 mai 2011.

Le programme de la journée allait être chargé aujourd'hui aussi bien pour les NEWS que pour les Kanjani8 car grande première pour les deux groupes : ils allaient collaborer lors d'une séance photo ! Si cette nouvelle excitait grandement les Kanjani8... encore plus que d'habitude... les membres de NEWS et le personnel chargé d'organiser cette séance étaient déjà épuisés par avance. Canaliser ces abrutis étaient un boulot à temps plein ! On pouvait déjà être certain que cette journée serait épuisante !

Le début de la séance se passa sans trop de soucis puis le photographe décida que Keii et Ryo poseraient ensemble. Après tout même si ils faisaient tous les deux partis de NEWS, Ryo était également un membre des kanja ! La phase suivante du plan allait pouvoir débuter surtout que le thème de cette journée était : sexy. Ryo comptait bien en profiter et Keii avait tout intérêt à jouer le jeu et franchement !

Ils s'installèrent donc tous les deux devant les projecteurs et écoutèrent les instructions du photographe.

Nishikido portait un t-shirt gris très simple sur lequel on avait superposé un léger gilet en laine beige. Son pantalon, gris également, ajoutait une touche de simplicité et d'élégance à la tenue. On pouvait dire sans se tromper qu'il était magnifique et que les fans seraient enchantées par cette séance. Keii lui était habillé encore plus simplement : un t-shirt blanc mettant parfaitement en valeur un torse bien proportionné et un jean délavé. Pas besoin d'ajouter quelque chose de plus pour le rendre attirant.

Les instructions avaient été claires : affoler l'imagination des fans qui allaient acheter le magazine et pour cela pas de limites imposées. A eux de jouer maintenant !

Keii hésitait toujours quant à l'attitude à adopter mais apparemment Ryo n'avait pas le même problème. Si il devait faire hurler ses fans il trouvait toujours une solution et là ça pouvait être drôle.

« Fais moi confiance et laisse moi faire ! Je te promet que Okura ne verra plus que toi... Et les autres aussi d'ailleurs ! ».

Ryo avait décidé de prendre les choses en main et cela ne déplaisait pas vraiment à Keii. Il le connaissait bien et il savait que grâce à lui ils auraient enfin ce qu'ils désiraient !

Ryo s'approcha de Keii et décida ne pas jeter un seul regard vers le photographe. Il était occupé ailleurs de toute façon. Après s'être collé à Keii il passa tendrement sa main sous le t-shirt de son ami et le souleva avec douceur laissant sa main caresser au passage ce torse si fin . Sa main s'arrêta sur l'épaule de celui-ci ce qui eut pour effet d'offrir à la vue de tous une partie du corps parfait de Koyama. Il se pencha vers lui et entreprit de lécher avec précaution l'arrête de son nez puis la courbe de sa mâchoire. Son autre main se perdit sur la cuisse de Keii et pendant que le photographe hurlait, inutilement d'ailleurs, qu'ils devaient continuer ainsi, les membres de NEWS et de Kanjani8 assistaient plus que stupéfaits à la scène.

Keii se prit rapidement au jeu. Il fit descendre l'une de ses mains le long du dos de Ryo avant de la stopper au niveau de ses fesses. L'autre main se perdit dans les cheveux noirs et si doux de Nishikido et personne ne pourrait rendre ce cliché plus sexy qu'il ne l'était déjà. Plusieurs personnes affirmeront même à sa parution qu'il s'agissait là d'un vrai appel au viol.

La séance se termina sans accidents majeurs et tous furent heureux de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez eux. Enfin presque tous car Ryo lui avait un gros un très gros soucis. On peut dire que son plan se passait bien c'est vrai... Trop bien même ! Il avait été tellement proche de celui qu'il désirait aujourd'hui qu'il ne pouvait plus empêcher son corps de réagir à ce contact prolongé. Même la douche froide n'avait eu aucun effet alors il dut se résoudre à s'occuper seul de son soucis.

L'eau coulait le long sa nuque puis glissait sur son torse fin mais musclé. Au lieu de le soulager la sensation de ce corps étranger parcourant sa peau ne faisait que accentuer son désir.

Sa main se mit à descendre lentement caressant sa nuque, ses pectoraux et continua avec une sensualité contenue son parcours le faisant frissonner à chaque passage de ses doigts sur son corps brûlant de désir. Il décida alors qu'il ne pouvait plus résister bien longtemps et, en se remémorant la scène qu'il venait de vivre, sa main enserra sa virilité. Il entama de longs va-et-viens alors que son autre main continuait à courir le long de ses abdos avant de venir titiller ses tétons l'un après l'autre.

Un soupir se fit entendre et alors que Ryo gémissait le nom de la personne qu'il aimait si intensément il accéléra le mouvement. Ses jambes ne pourraient pas le soutenir bien longtemps face à cette vague de plaisir si puissante. Il se laissa glisser le long de la paroi de verre et tout en rejetant sa nuque en arrière il murmura une dernière fois « Keii » avant de se libérer entre ses mains. Haletant de jouissance il ferma les yeux et il profita de cette sensation de bien-être total.

Il finit par se relever après de longues minutes passées sous cette eau glacée et sortit pour s'habiller à nouveau. Il devait continuer il n'avait pas le choix et un jour, Koyama serait à lui.

Keii de son côté savourait pleinement le regard plein d'envie que lui adressait Tadayoshi. Quand l'homme que l'on désirait nous regardait ainsi plus rien d'autre n'existait vraiment. Il ne s'aperçut jamais de l'absence de Ryo et il ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment. Nishikido était son ami alors que Okura était l'objet de ses fantasmes depuis si longtemps.

Ils décidèrent tous de passer la soirée dans un bar... Tous sauf Ryo bien entendu qui bizarrement n'était pas encore sorti des vestiaires.

L'ambiance était détendue, les kanja s'amusant à raconter des imbécillités pour faire rire leurs collègues. Okura s'était négligemment assis à côté de Koyama et il passait son temps à manger dans les plats de tout le monde. Okura quoi... du moins en apparence car ce que les autres ne voyaient pas c'est que l'une de ses mains s'était posée calmement sur le haut de la cuisse de son voisin.

Ryo avait raison à son sujet il voulait toujours récupérer les jouets des autres. Keii n'avait aucun intérêt à ses yeux sauf le plaisir de pouvoir posséder un instant la propriété de Nishikido.

Voyant que le membre de NEWS ne protestait pas face à son initiative il s'enhardit et déplaça sa main vers l'entrejambe de celui-ci. Toujours aucune réaction de la part de son partenaire. Il l'aurait facilement apparemment ce Keii. Il caressa son nouveau jouet et en percevant l'effet qu'il produisait sur lui il décida qu'il était temps de l'emmener ailleurs. Peu importe où il s'en moquait il voulait juste l'utiliser à sa guise.

Il se leva de table et après avoir salué ses amis et collègues il se pencha nonchalamment vers Koyama pour lui murmurer simplement : « Rejoins moi à l'arrière du bar. Je t'attend. Si tu n'es pas là dans cinq minutes tant pis pour toi ».

Le cœur de Keii se mit à battre follement. L'homme qu'il aimait voulait enfin de lui. Il ne chercha pas à résister plus longtemps et il s'excusa vivement envers ses amis. Il prétexta une grande fatigue et partit sans se retourner. Okura l'attendait c'était la seule chose qui importait !

Il fit le tour du bâtiment et il le vit. Tadayoshi était là, sublime et désirable. Il était appuyé contre le mur et quand il vit sa proie approcher un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Allons chez moi et on prend ta voiture. C'est Yuu qui devait me déposer normalement mais tu vas t'en charger pas vrai Keii ?

- Oui bien entendu Okhura, réussit à répondre Koyama alors qu'il se perdait dans la contemplation de cet être si convoité.

- Appelle moi Tadayoshi voyons.

Et après un sourire entendu il se dirigea vers sa prochaine victime et l'embrassa. Keii cru mourir en sentant enfin les lèvres de Okura contre les siennes. D'un geste résolument expert celui-ci commença à lui caresser l'entrejambe et face à cette initiative plus que bienvenue Koyama laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise. Okura en profita pour s'emparer complètement de la bouche de son partenaire de jeu et sa langue pris possession avec délice de sa jumelle. Elles commencèrent une danse parfaitement maîtrisée et les deux johnny's acceptèrent de se séparer uniquement quand le souffle leur manqua. Devant l'état d'excitation grandissant de Koyama, Tadayoshi décida qu'il était temps de partir d'ici.

Ils rejoignirent la voiture et pendant que Keii conduisait pour les emmener jusqu'à l'adresse que Okura lui avait indiqué le kanjani décida de s'amuser un peu. Il fit descendre avec précaution la fermeture éclair de son compagnon et après avoir détaché la ceinture qui l'empêchait de jouer pleinement il se pencha vers son conducteur et il le prit en bouche. Koyama ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir suprême et il se laissa emporter par les sensations que lui prodiguait son amant.

Celui-ci était doué et il le savait. Après tout Keii n'était pas son premier amant et il ne serait pas non plus le dernier. Il faisait danser sa langue le long du membre gonflé et il mêlait son souffle à sa progression accentuant ainsi les sensations que l'autre devait ressentir. Il entama ensuite un premier long mouvement et attendant que Keii se remette de ses émotions il refit jouer ses lèvres sur cette virilité qui ne désirait que lui. Estimant avoir assez patienté il reprit tranquillement son jeu. Il fut récompensé de son initiative en entendant Keii lui demander d'accélérer le rythme ce qu'il fit avec un grand plaisir. Keii agrippa les cheveux de Okura d'une main et alors qu'il essayait vainement de se concentrer sur la circulation il se déversa dans la bouche de celui-ci.

Okura se redressa et tout en léchant ses lèvres et en remontant la fermeture éclair du pantalon de son amant il lui dit « On est arrivé, tu peux te garer là ».

Ils sortirent du véhicule et Keiichiro découvrit pour la première fois l'appartement du kanjani. Il était grand, bien agencé et comme on pouvait s'y attendre la cuisine était parfaitement aménagée. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en voir davantage car le propriétaire des lieux venait de l'entraîner vers sa chambre.

Il le jeta sans ménagement sur son lit et après lui avoir ôté son t-shirt il s'attaqua immédiatement à son jean. Keii se retrouva nu sans même avoir le temps de le réaliser. Il perdit pied sous les caresses ardentes de son amant et il se laissa transporter dans ce monde de plaisirs qui s'ouvrait à lui.

Les mains de Okura parcouraient le torse de Keii mais elles ne s'y attardèrent pas bien longtemps. Tadayoshi voulait le posséder ! Ils avaient assez joué dans la voiture !

Il laissa Koyama lui retirer son haut et détacher sa ceinture mais il décida qu'il irait plus vite en se débarrassant lui-même du reste de ses vêtements.

Il embrassa avec empressement Keii et lui présenta ensuite ses doigts. Celui-ci pris son temps pour les lécher l'un après l'autre faisant danser sa langue sensuellement en vrillant son regard dans celui fiévreux de son partenaire.

Okura estimant que cela était largement suffisant et ne voulant pas perdre encore plus de temps laissa ses doigts parcourir les flancs de Koyama puis contrairement à ce qu'il avait prévu, ne pouvant plus se retenir face à cette envie si pressante qui lui tenaillait le bas ventre, il pénétra lentement Keii. Au diable les doigts ! Ceux-ci se saisirent finalement du sexe de Koyama et afin de lui faire oublier cette douleur déchirante. Ils entamèrent de doux va-et-viens. Le NEWS suffoqua de plaisir et celui-ci accru quand Okura bougea enfin son bassin.

Il le sentait en lui et chaque mouvement lui arrachait un cri de jouissance plus intense. Tadayoshi se concentrait uniquement sur ses propres émotions et il voulait posséder encore et encore ce corps si doux et puissant. Il accéléra le roulement de son bassin et il laissa son partenaire enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille lui permettant ainsi de le pénétrer plus profondément.

Le rythme s'accélérait et Keii n'arrivait plus à suivre son amant. Il s'accrocha désespérément à la chair ferme des fesses de Okura et ne put se retenir de gémir quand les coups de reins se firent plus puissants. Suite à une nouvelle accélération Keii, après s'être cambré sous l'intensité de ce mouvement, se libéra suivi de près par un Tadayoshi épuisé mais heureux d'avoir ainsi pris possession du chéri de Ryo.

Okura se retira assez rapidement et se tournant vers Keii il lui dit : « La salle de bain est juste là. Prends une douche, habille toi et casse toi. Ryo doit t'attendre là. Merci pour tout. ».

Sous le choc Koyama ne protesta même pas. Il prit une douche et quitta l'appartement de celui qui venait de lui briser le cœur Il monta en pleur dans son véhicule et il resta là pendant un long, un très long moment. Il aurait sans doute passé la nuit sur ce parking si quelqu'un n'avait pas frappé à sa fenêtre.

Tournant son visage baigné de larmes vers la personne assez stupide pour venir le déranger en cet instant, il reconnu ou cru reconnaître Ryo.

Nishikido, car c'était bien lui, après avoir fait le tour de la voiture de son ami, ouvrit la portière côté passager et s'installa à son bord.

Il ne dit rien après tout il connaissait Okura depuis bien longtemps alors il savait comment il avait du se comporter avec Keii. Il se contenta simplement de saisir son voisin par le col et il l'entoura de ses bras.

Koyama blottit vivement son visage dans le cou de Ryo et se remit à pleurer plus bruyamment encore. Son collègue le berça tendrement en lui murmurant des mots de réconfort. Personne ne pouvait s'imaginer à quel point Nishikido pouvait être tendre avec la personne qu'il aimait. Il savait que Keii souffrait également par sa faute mais il estimait avoir fait ce qu'il fallait. Et puis il était là pour lui en cet instant et il comptait bien rester à ses côtés toute sa vie.

- Keii ça va mieux ?

- Oui Ryo merci.

- … Okura est comme ça tu sais. Il aime donner et prendre du plaisir mais il refuse de s'investir dans une relation. Il trouve ça trop compliqué et en plus il n'est attiré que par les mecs qui sortent déjà avec quelqu'un. Je sais que tu dois lui en vouloir mais dis toi juste que tu obtenu de lui tout ce qu'il pouvait te donner. Désolé.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolé Ryo. Je sais que tu as raison et c'est moi qui suis stupide dans cette histoire. Comment est ce que j'ai pu croire un instant qu'un homme aussi beau que lui puisse s'intéresser vraiment à moi. Après tout tu le dis toi-même, je louche.

- Baka tu ne louches pas ! Tu regardes sur le côté ! Et ça fait parti de ton charme Keii. Tu es beau. Très beau alors ne dit pas des trucs stupides.

- … Ryo... Merci encore.

- Pas besoin d'un merci.

- Alors comment est ce que je peux te faire comprendre ma gratitude ? Sans toi je serai encore en train de pleurer comme un abruti dans ma voiture.

- Si tu m'embrasses et si tu acceptes de sortir juste une fois avec moi alors on sera quitte.

- Pardon...

- Tu as bien entendu Keii. Je te l'ai dit grâce à notre plan je comptai me rapprocher de quelqu'un pas vrai ? Et bien ce quelqu'un c'est toi. Alors si tu veux me faire plaisir accepte simplement ma demande.

Keii ne trouva rien à répondre. Il essayait juste de comprendre ce que Nishikido avait bien voulu lui dire. Après un instant de réflexion il se tourna vers Ryo et il déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue.

- Tu l'as eu ton baiser. Content ?

- Je n'appelle pas cela un baiser Keii. Je pensais plutôt à quelque chose de ce genre.

Il se rapprocha alors rapidement de Koyama et il laissa ses lèvres toucher les siennes. Il ne voulait pas aller trop vite après les événements que venait de vivre son ami durant cette soirée. Il se contenta donc de presser ses lèvres avec passion puis il s'écarta du visage surpris de celui qui, il l'espérait deviendrait un jour son amant.

- Je suis libre demain soir. Tu pourras remplir la seconde partie de ma requête à ce moment-là.

- Mais tu...

Ryo ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase. Il sortit du véhicule et il lança avant de partir : « Rentre chez toi maintenant ou demain tu seras trop crevé pour survivre au rendez-vous que je te prépare. Viens me chercher chez moi pour 18h et ne sois pas en retard sinon je te tue ! ».


End file.
